Who is Kristan?
by TheOutsidersIsAmazingButSad
Summary: Stan wakes up one day and finds out that he, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are all girls. To make matters worse, he is the only person who remembers that they used to be boys. Can he find a way to reverse this, or will he have to learn how to live with this new life? Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up, something felt...off, something that I could not quite put my finger on. However, I shrugged it off, thinking of it as the 'when I first wake up blues.'

"Kristan! Hurry up and get ready Kylie, Erica, and Kendra are down here waiting!" I heard my mother call. Kristan? Why did the girls who were waiting downstairs for me have eerily similar names to my friends? Why were there girls waiting for me in the first place?

I decided not to get dressed, and instead I made my way downstairs in my pajamas, to see exactly who these girls were.

I let out a small gasp at what I saw, standing in the living room, were three girls who looked exactly like my friends, well, what my friends would look like if they were girls.

Kyle, or er, Kylie, had a thick mane of curly red hair that reached her lower back, it was the first thing I noticed other than her petite height, she was just shy of five feet tall. Her body, I had to admit, was pretty nice to look at, she had a small waist with curvy hips, and what she lacked in the chest area, she made up for in the rear-end department.

Great, now I sound like a perv like Kenny.

Speaking of Kenny, I took a look at Kendra,

She had straight dirty blonde hair done up in two plaits that reached a little past her shoulders, she was wearing a Catholic school girl uniform, and she had the buttons of her top unbuttoned all the way to the middle. However, I didn't see why she was wearing her shirt like that, she had absolutely no cleavage to speak of. Her hips and rear-end were the same, nearly non-existent.

"Stop eyeballing me Kristan, Wendy might not like that." The girl, Kendra, said with a small laugh. Kristan? Why does everyone keep calling me that?

I was glad to hear that I was still dating Wendy though, at least that hasn't changed.

I decided to ignore her comment, I didn't know what to say to this strange girl who reminded me so much of Kenny. I instead turned my sights to the last remaining girl, Erica.

Erica was the tallest of the three, she appeared to be about 5'9, she had her brown hair cut above her shoulders, it was wavy, and I had to admit that it looked quite pretty with her sky blue eyes. Her body was soft and plump, she had the largest breasts and rear end out of the three girls.

"Kris, aren't you going to go get dressed? We're going to be late for school." Kylie said.

I groaned, enough if enough, I couldn't take this anymore!  
"Okay, the gig is up! Who are you guys? Who put you up to this, and who the hell is Kristan?" I demanded.

All three of the girls stared at me with dumbstruck expressions,

"Um, we've been your friends since pre-k, I'm your super best friend, Cartman is the fat-ass we rip on all the time, and Kendra is the poor lesbian perv." Kylie said gently.

"Bisexual perv." Kendra corrected.

I could not believe what I was hearing, these girls actually thought that we were friends? Super best friends even! I didn't even know who they were! I had never seen them before today.

A thought then registered in my brain, what if my male friends were somehow turned into females? I mean, crazy stuff happened in South Park all the time, this wouldn't be too extreme would it? The only thing I couldn't figure out, is why they didn't seem to remember that they were boys, or why they kept calling me Kristan. Unless...

I looked down at my chest, to see two lumps covered by a pink pajama shirt with white dogs on it.

What was going on here? I quickly bolted up the stairs and ran to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I then, very slowly crept to the mirror, and I almost died at what I saw. Staring back at me, was a girl with straight black hair to her chin, and dark blue eyes. A girl who looked like me, but wasn't me.

"Kristan! Are you okay?" Kylie asked from outside the door. What kind of stupid was she? Of course I wasn't okay! I was a girl!

A thought then hit me, if we turned into girls, maybe everyone else did too, I decided that if I wanted to ask about the others, then I would have to be subtle about it, I didn't want them to think I was more of a freak than they probably already did.

"I'm fine! I'm just getting dressed." I lied before digging into the hamper to find a pair of jeans and a shirt that smelled reasonably clean.

'Shelly is going to kill me.' I thought to myself as I pulled on her white-washed jeans and pink Britney Spears t-shirt. I didn't understand why I automatically reached for Shelly's clothes hamper, I guess I was too afraid to face my own, I didn't want to discover that it was full of girl clothes instead of my normal boy clothes.

"What are you wearing?" Erica asked with a snort when I emerged from the bathroom.

I ignored her remark, and instead said,

"So, the Halloween dance is happening soon, do you have dates yet?" I asked casually.

"I'm still waiting for someone to ask me." Kylie said.

"I'm going solo, then I can dance with everybody when I get there." Kendra said with a grin.

"Clyde asked me, but then that's a given seen as how he's my boyfriend." Erica said.

I then knew two things, some of the boys were still boys, and Clyde was dating Erica, a girl who could possibly be Eric Cartman, only a more feminine Eric Cartman.

"I'm going with Wendy." I said, figuring that it was a given seen how we're together.

"Well, obviously, you guys are like the school power couple." Kylie said.

"It should be Clyde and I, we don't break up every other week." Erica said.

"That's because you've only been going out for a week, Fat ass." Kylie said, rolling her eyes.

"Nu uh! We've been going out for three years you butt-fuckin Jew!" Erica yelled as her face turned red with rage.

"Oh please, like anyone could put up with you for three years." Kylie snorted.

"You're just jealous that someone actually wants me instead of a little midget princess!" Erica snapped.

"Just because my mother signed me up for all those beauty pageants doesn't mean I'm a princess!" Kylie yelled as her face turned as red as her hair.

"It does when you prance around in all the tiaras you won!"  
"You're just jealous that your fat ass never won any!"

Even though I was normally annoyed when Kyle and Cartman fought, I had to smile at Kylie and Erica's fight, it reminded me so much of the real Kyle and Cartman. Maybe just maybe being friends with these girls wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean, they were still my friends right? Even if they were girls and had much different lives than I remembered, their personalities were still the same.

I decided to be their friend for the time being, to play along with this whole charade, however, at the same time, I would be looking for a way to reverse this, a way to get my old life back.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked outside with the girls, and we all climbed into a car that I instantly recognised as Kyle's dad's car.

Kylie took her seat behind the wheel of the car, and Erica and Kendra went to the back seat, leaving the passenger side open for me. I let out a small sigh and sat down.

"So Kristan, why were you acting so weird this morning?" Kylie asked. I pondered on what to say, luckily, I was interrupted by Erica who loudly exclaimed,

"La belle et la bête, what the fuck is this you butt fuckin Jew? Why'd you not get the English version of The Beauty and the Beast?" She was holding a DVD case in her pudgy hands, and she had a look of pure anger on her now reddened face.

"Because, the only English version I know of is the cartoon, and you said you wanted to watch a live action version because cartoons are for babies. Besides, it makes sense that the movie is in French seeing as how the story takes place in France!" Kylie retorts without taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh, like I really want to spend two hours watching a movie where people speak a language that sounds like they're trying to hock a loogie." Erica huffed.

"Well, you don't have to come Fat Ass." Kylie said.

"Um, are you forgetting that it's at my house? My meem is going to be out all night, so we decided to watch the movie at my house so we can invite boys over and stuff." Erica said.

"Aren't you dating Clyde?" I asked her with confusion, remembering what she had said back in the house.

"Yes, this isn't for me, it's for Kendra and so the dumb Jew can lose her virginity." Erica said.

"I-I'm not a virgin." Kylie said softly.  
"What?!" All three of us exclaimed, even I was shocked, if this was Kyle, as a girl, then I never would have imagined that he would have sex, especially not with his mother constantly watching his every move.

"Who was it? Give me the deets." Kendra said with excitement.

"It doesn't matter, it was just a one time thing." Kylie said.

Erica let out a snort,

"She's totally lying you guys, she didn't have sex." She said.

"Yes I did!" Kylie snapped.  
"Prove it." Erica said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would, but we're at school." Kylie said as she pulled the car into the parking lot.

I didn't know what to think, the super best friend that I knew, would never back down from a challenge, he would do everything in his power to prove Cartman wrong, while this one was just backing down? Maybe these girls weren't really my friends. However, that thought disappeared when a tree fell over and landed on Kendra, squishing her like a bug.

"Omg they killed Kenny!" I yelled by instinct.

"You bastards!" Kylie echoed me. I looked over at her with a smile, I was glad that my super best friend was still in there under all that girly stuff. My smile grew wider when I saw Wendy making her way over to me.

"Hey Kristan." She greeted me with a smile before pressing her lips against mine in a slow, sweet kiss. This surprised me, Wendy never kissed me in public when I was a boy.

"Wow." I said, slightly out of breath, when our kiss ended a few minutes later.

"Come on, we better go to class, we need to make all As and Bs if we want to go on the senior trip." Wendy said. The senior class was planning on going to Ireland for the end of the year trip, however, only students with As and Bs at the end of the year were allowed to go.  
"Like you have to worry about making below an A." I said with a small laugh, her and Kyle, I mean, Kylie, would be shoe ins for sure.

"Well, you DO though, you have a D in History Kristan, a D! I'm not going on this trip without you." Wendy said

I let out a sigh, I knew that it had been Wendy's dream to travel and give speeches about Breast Cancer Awareness all over the world, I didn't want to be the one to keep her from going to Ireland.

"Well, maybe you could tutor me." I said. She rolled her eyes,

"Like we'd get any real studying done, no, I think you should get Clyde to tutor you, he has the second highest average in the class." She said.

I thought about it, Clyde wasn't a bad guy, and I needed to bring my grade up, however, there was that thing about him dating Erica.

"Well?" Wendy asked with slight impatience in her voice.

"Fine, I'll agree to have him tutor me as long as he doesn't bring Erica along." I said.

"I still can't believe they're dating, I have no idea what he sees in her." She muttered. It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn she sounded a little jealous.

I hoped that wasn't the case, I didn't want to lose Wendy, she was the only thing that hadn't changed from my previous life, if you don't count her willingness to kiss me in public.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, no one seemed to remember Stan, Kyle, Cartman, or Kenny, all they seemed to know were Kristan, Kylie, Erica, and Kendra.

It was like we never even existed.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Kendra, Erica, and I were all sitting on the couch, while Kylie had hooked up the DVD player. I had decided to join in on their little sleepover thing, honestly, I had nothing better to do, and I was kind of curious as to see how much our sleepovers had changed now that we're girls.

"You know what I hate?" Erica asked.

"What?" I responded with a small sigh, figuring that it was probably something to do with Jews, gingers, or whatever.

"I hate when people say that you're too old for certain things, I feel like telling them, bitch, I'm not dead! I'm not too old for anything!" She said.

Surprisingly, I found myself sort of agreeing with her, I mean, last year, we all went Trick-or-Treating, when we were boys of course, and everyone gave us weird looks, a lot of people even refused to give us candy, stating that we were too old to be Trick-or-Treating.

"I mean, whose idea was it to put an age limit on things? And no, I'm not talking about the age of consent, or the age where you're allowed to drink and stuff, that's totally beside the point." Erica said.

"What brought this up, Fat ass?" Kylie asked as she sat down on the couch beside me, half sitting down on Kendra in the process. If Kendra noticed, she didnt show it.

"Well, remember that festival last week that had the hot dogs and bouncy castle?" Erica asked.

"Yea." Kylie and Kendra said, I stayed silent since I did not remember that.

"Well, I wanted to go on the bouncy castle, but I couldn't because only children twelve and under are allowed, how retarded is that?" Erica exclaimed.

"They were probably just too afraid your fat ass would wreck it." Kylie said with a snort.

"No, Erica's right, they said the same thing to me when I wanted to go on the bouncy castle." Kendra said.

"Yea you stupid Jew, fuck you guys, Imma go take a tinkle." Erica said. I had to choke back a laugh, take a tinkle? What happened to taking a shit?  
After Erica was out of sight, Kylie said,

"You guys will never believe what happened to me today." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I found a flower in my locker, an iris, I know it's not a rose or anything super romantic like that, but someone actually put a flower in MY locker." She said with a slight squeal. First we have Erica 'taking a tinkle' now we have Kylie squealing, what else had changed with them?

"Do you know who it's fun?" Kendra asked, she sounded almost as excited as Kylie.

"Well, the it came with a small card that said from C.D." Kylie replied.

"Oh my god! You don't think that it's from CLYDE do you?" Kendra gasped out.  
I had to admit that even I was shocked by this, was Erica's boyfriend sending Kylie flowers behind her back?

"That's what I'm thinking, that's why I waited until Erica left the room to tell you guys." She whispered. The doorbell then rang, and when I answered it, I saw Clyde, Craig, Token, and Butters standing there.  
"What's Butters doing here? He's a total Melvin." I groaned.

Unsurprisingly, Butters just smiled,

"Gee Kristan, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way to let the boys in.

"Hey girls." Clyde said.  
"Hey Clyde." Kylie said shyly with her face turning slightly pink. Did Kylie like Clyde? I both dreaded, and was excited for the fight that would happen if Erica found out about this.  
"Sup guys?" Erica asked as she walked back into the room. She then walked up to Clyde and started kissing him, with tongues and everything, right in the middle of the living room.

"Woo! Get you some!" Kendra exclaimed when Erica slid her hand down to squeeze Clyde's ass.

"Oh I am." Erica said with a wink before dragging Clyde upstairs to do, well, you know what they're doing.

"So Kristan," Token said as he sat down beside me and threw his arm around my shoulder, "are you and Wendy up for another threesome?"

I blanched at what he just said, he, Wendy, and I had a threesome? How on earth did that happen?

"Uh...no?" I said, unsure of myself, I really did not want to have a threesome with Token, however, Kristan might have loved the idea of a threesome, I had no idea who I was anymore.

"That's cool, one time with two raven haired beauties is good enough for me." Token said with a wink, I had to resist the urge to vomit, I was straight! Or well, gay in this case.

I turned to my friends, and saw that Craig and Kendra were making out, and Butters kept looking longingly at Kylie, who was looking longingly at the direction of the stairs.

"So, that was a fun time a few weeks ago wasn't it Kylie?" Butters asked.

"Yea, it sure was Butters." Kylie said with her eyes on the stairs.

"You know, instead of grounding me for having sex, they took me to Bennigens, they were so proud that I had sex with a real live girl!" Butters exclaimed.

"Butters! I said not to tell anyone." Kylie exclaimed in a harsh whisper as her face turned red.

I didn't know whether to pass out, puke, scream, cry, laugh, or run out of the room at the information I had just learned, Kylie had lost her virginity to Butters?!

Man, our lives as girls is totally fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning : Contains teenage drinking, spin the bottle, and light sexual themes.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

We all watched the movie together, not much noise was emitted from us, except from the occasional sniffles from Butters.

"Stop being a pussy Butters, who cares if some guys are after that asshole? He shouldn't have dug himself in a hole." Erica said.

"Don't call Butters a pussy!" Kylie snapped, the first words she had spoken since Butters had let their secret slip. I hadn't spoken to her yet, I had no idea what I would say. I know sixteen and seventeen year olds having sex is pretty much normal, but Butters man, BUTTERS!

When the movie reached the credits, Erica was proved to be quite the hypocrite, when she started wailing at the end of the movie. She was clutching tightly onto Clyde, who was wailing as well.

"T-That scene with the w-water was so sad." She sniffed out.

"And the golden doe!" Clyde cried out.

"I know what will cheer everyone up, let's play karaoke!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Okay sure." I said, I mean, I liked to sing, and karaoke could be pretty fun.

"Yea, I'll play." Kylie said with a shrug.

In the end, everyone except Craig was playing, he has always been a wet blanket though, so I wasn't surprised.

"Okay, there is going to be not one, but TWO twists in this game." Kendra said with a wicked smile as she pulled a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of rum out of her bag.

"We're going to do drunk karaoke, and if someone messes up a lyric, then they have to take off an article of clothing." She said.

"I hope my hunny messes up a lot of lyrics." Clyde said with a wink. I had to resist the urge to vomit in my mouth. Erica was a pretty hot girl and all, but knowing that she was really Cartman in female form turned me off of her completely.

"You're playing?" I asked Kylie with surprise as Kendra, Erica, and Clyde went to go fetch some shot glasses.

"Yea, I mean, I might as well have some fun while my mom isn't over my shoulder, right?" She said.

"This is great that you're playing Kylie, why I think you look really good nude." Butters said, knocking his knuckles together.

I looked over at Kylie, she had her eyes opened wide, like she was shocked, or scared, probably both.

"You look better than good, you look amazing, fantastic, like a work of art like-"

"Butters! Shut up." I hissed, I didn't want to keep hearing about how much love Butters had for my now female super best friend's naked body.

"We're back." Kendra said in a singsong voice as she, Erica, and Clyde came back in here carrying shot glasses.  
"Aren't you guys going to use a chaser?" Craig asked from his spot on the couch.

"Oh right! Be right back." Kendra said before scurrying back off into the kitchen, moments later, she came back carrying a pitcher of tea and a few glasses.

"Now that that's all set, let's drink." She said. Everyone, except for Craig, took a shot glass, mine was full of vodka, I got it down easily, I was used to drinking.

Kendra also got hers down easily, the others however, started having a gagging fit.

"MY THROAT IS BURNING!" Clyde wailed before bursting into tears.

"Drink some tea stupid." I said, thrusting his tea glass into his hand.

He took a sip of his tea, and a few minutes later, he was calm enough to take another shot.

After about eight shots, I felt my face started to go numb, and it seemed like the whole room was pulsing around me.

If I were to imagine how my friends would be when they were drunk, it was nothing like this.

The normally sweet, caring, push-over Butters, was an angry drunk believe it or not. The first thing he did, was scream at Token before kicking over a chair.

Kendra, who I had expected to be a bigger flirt than she already is, was now sitting on the floor crying her eyes out and mumbling something about waffles.

Erica, Clyde, and Token, were all singing at the top of their lungs about fried okra, okay, I had to admit, maybe thinking about food wasn't too far from the truth for Erica.

Drunk Kylie however, shocked me the most, she was hitting on everyone, AND everything.

"Hey, wanna go on a date?" She slurred to the table before slapping it upon getting no response.

She then turned to me,

"Hey Stan, wanna go out on a date?" I felt my heart skip a beat when she said my name, not the name of girl me, but MY name, could she be remembering?

I was about to ask her, however, she had already gone off to go flirt with the others.

"Screw karaoke, let's play spin the bottle." Kendra sniffled after finally finishing her crying spell.

"I'll sit this one out." I said, I wanted to stay loyal to Wendy.

"Do you want to take my place Craig?" I asked after no one protested my rejection to play.

"Sure." He said with a shrug before sitting down in the circle beside Kendra.

"You know, if you really want the bottle to land on someone, you shouldn't sit right next to them, it's harder for the bottle to hit them when you're right next to them." Token slurred.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters exclaimed before moving away from his spot beside Kylie, and instead sitting beside Erica. He seemed to already be sobering up slightly.

"I'll go first since it was my idea." Kendra said before spinning the bottle, it landed on Butters.

"Aw, do I have to kiss Kendra? I don't want to get herpes or something." Butters whined.

"I don't have herpes, and even if I did, it's not deadly, I don't think." Kendra said with a slight edge on her voice before smashing her lips against Butters' lips. They kissed for only a few seconds, when Butters pulled away.

"Your turn." Kendra said, handing the bottle to him.

"Son of a biscuit!" He exclaimed when the bottle landed on Erica.  
I was a little shocked when she had nothing to say against kissing Butters.

However, on her turn to roll, the bottle landed on Kylie.

"No way am I kissing that dirty Jew rat." She said.

"You have to, or you'll have to walk around the rest of the night completely naked." Kendra said with a smirk.

"No one wants to see her naked." Craig said.

"I do." Clyde said.  
"Yea Craig, shut your stupid guinea pig humping ass." Erica said before stripping herself of her clothes.

I was surprised when no one said anything against Erica's nudity, maybe they were used to it.

"It's your turn Kylie." Kendra said.

Kylie spun the bottle, and it landed on Clyde, just as she was about to go kiss him, she was suddenly pulled away by Erica,

"He's my man, back off bitch." She said.

"Oh come on Cartman, it's just a game!" Kylie snapped.

"I don't care, if you put your dirty Jew lips on Clyde, I'll take a picture of you here and send it to your mom." Erica said.

"Fine, since Erica is being a little jealous bitch, can I spin again?" Kylie asked Kendra through gritted teeth.

"Okay, but you have to take off your shirt." Kendra said.

"Ugh, fine." Kylie said before sliding off her shirt to reveal a lacy green bra.  
She spun the bottle again, and this time it landed on Token.

Their kiss lasted for about thirty seconds, even though it wasn't very long, it was a lot longer than the other kisses of the game.

Token spun the bottle, and it ended up landing on Kendra. Their kiss broke Token's record with Kylie's, and before long, they were heading up the stairs together.

"Stan, do you want to take Kendra's place?" Kylie asked. There it was again, she said my name.

"No thanks, watching is fun." I said, I then blushed slightly when I realised how dirty that sounded.

"So, who's going to spin the bottle?" Kylie asked.

"Craig should! He hasn't had a turn yet." Butters said as Clyde and Erica left to go upstairs, probably to do the same thing Kendra and Token were doing.  
"I guess I'll play, I'm sure Wendy will understand." I said, sitting down in the circle.

"What made you change your mind?" Kylie asked.

"Spin the bottle would be boring with just three people." I said with a shrug. However, that was a lie, the real reason that I was playing was so I could ask Kylie about why she called me Stan, without asking her to talk in private. People always assumed stuff when you left to go talk with another person in private, especially at parties like this.

"Can we get back to the game now?" Craig asked with slight irritation.

"Yea." I said rolling my eyes slightly, however, no one noticed.

When Craig spun the bottle, it landed on Kylie.

"Are you guys done yet?" Butters asked with a slight whine after a little over a minute of them kissing.

"Yes." Kylie said, pulling away from Craig. When she spun the bottle, it landed on me.

I gulped nervously when she started to close the gap between us, however, before her lips could reach mine, I shifted my head slightly, and whispered in her ear,

"Why do you keep calling me Stan?"

"Kristan rejected the kiss, she has to strip." Kendra said from the stairs, she was dressed in nothing but high heels and a cowboy hat. Whatever kinky stuff her and Token were doing in there before she emerged, I did not want to know.

I leaned down and kissed Kylie gently, it was kind of like kissing Wendy, only Kylie's lips were a little bit softer. I had to admit that I enjoyed kissing Wendy better though, her kisses were familiar to me, I liked familiar. Just as I was about to spin the bottle, Butters yanked it out of my hand and threw it across the room,

"That game stinks, I don't need a bottle to tell me who to kiss." He said before wrapping his arms around Kylie's waist, and pulling her close to him. I had expected her to resist him, but she didn't. Not too long after their kiss started, they started to head upstairs.

"Great." I grumbled, they were leaving me down here alone with Craig.

"So, wanna play Go Fish?" Craig asked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug, as Craig started to get the cards all situated, I made a mental note to talk to Kylie when I had the chance, if she was starting to remember who I used to be, then maybe she could help me find a way for us to get our old lives back.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with a pounding in my head, and a slight nauseous feeling in my stomach.

'What an odd dream.' I thought to myself. I couldn't believe that I dreamt that my friends and I were girls, and that Kyle had hooked up with Butters. I made a mental reminder to myself to never eat cheese before bed.

"Kristan, are you awake?" I heard a voice ask.

I let out a low groan, and I felt like crying, so it hadn't been a dream after all.

"Yea Kendra, I'm awake, what's up?" I asked, registering who that voice belonged to, it was harder to tell now that they're girls.

"I think that we should steal everyone's clothes when they go for a shower." She said with a wink just as Kylie got up, and walked out of the room, without saying a word. I guessed she hadn't heard what Kendra said.

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU FUCKIN JEW I'M ON MY DAMN PERIOD!" I heard Erica yell from the bathroom. When did she get up? I wondered, probably before I did.

"So, we get periods now?" I muttered quietly to myself, however, not so quietly that Kendra didn't hear me.

"Uh yea, remember at summer camp, when Kylie started hers, and she couldn't swim because she was too afraid to use a tampon?" She said.

"Oh yea..." I said, even though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I can't believe you don't remember that, you're the one who told her to use the plastic tampons instead of the cardboard ones, because the cardboard ones hurt like a bitch going in." Kendra said.

"It's probably just this hang-over making my mind fuzzy." I said, I desperately wanted to get out of that conversation.

"Watch out guys, Erica's on her period, she's going to be more bitchy than she usually is." Kylie said with a groan as she walked back into the room.

"I HEARD THAT YOU JEW-HO, YOU'RE TEN TIMES AS BITCHY AS I AM EVEN WHEN YOU'RE NOT ON YOUR PERIOD!" Erica yelled.

Kylie rolled her eyes to Erica's rant and sat down beside me.

"Kendra, you better not steal our clothes." She said, oh, I guess she had heard her.

"I never said that." Kendra gasped with feigned innocence.

"Good morning fellas!" Butters beamed as he woke up with a huge smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Clyde grumbled as he too woke up.

"Nine in the morning." Kylie answered him with a slight blush.

"Hey, were's Token?" I asked, noticing that he was gone.

"He left already, he had a dentist appointment or something." Kendra said with a shrug.

"That's cool." I said, I was kind of glad Token wasn't here anymore, I still felt creeped out by the whole idea of having a threesome with him.

"Yea, man, I'm surprised we slept through that." Kendra said, pointing at Craig who was snoring like a fog horn.

"Well, we were all pretty shit-faced last night." Kylie said.

"So, how about we play another game?" Kendra said with a wink, picking up the bottle that we had used to play spin the bottle last night.

"Isn't it a little too early for that?" I asked.

Kendra shook her head, causing her messy braids to fall over her shoulders,

"It's never too early for party games." She said.

"Ooh, I love party games, what are we playing?" Butters asked with excitement.

"Spin the bottle dare." Kendra said.

"What's that?" Clyde asked.

"Everyone sits in a circle, and the person who has the bottle, says a dare, like, I dare you to run around the block naked, and then they spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle lands on has to do the dare...or else." Kendra said.

"Or else what?" Butters asked, sounding slightly afraid.

"Just or else." Kendra said with a shrug.

"So, who wants to play?" She then asked.

"I guess I will, just as long as it doesn't involve eating or drinking anything gross, or kissing Erica." Kylie said.

"I'm in." Butters said with a huge smile.

"Me too." Clyde said.

In the end, everyone was playing, except for Craig who was still asleep and snoring the roof off.

"Will someone please wake him up?" Kylie groaned with slight annoyance.

"I'm up." Craig grumbled tiredly as he flipped everyone off, he was so tired that he even flipped himself off, which I found kind of funny.

"Do you wanna play, Craig?" Kendra asked.

"Whatever." Craig said, taking his seat in the circle.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I'll go first since this was my idea." Kendra said.

"That's not fair, you went first on spin the bottle, I wanna go first." Erica said.

"But it was my idea." Kendra said.

"But Kindraaa." Erica whined.

"Just let her go first, or she'll be doing this for an hour." I said with a sigh, knowing how Cartman was when he didn't get his way.

"Fine." Kendra said with a sigh as she handed the bottle over to Erica.

"Whoever the bottle lands on has to shave their head." Erica said with a smirk, looking over at Kylie who grabbed her hair protectively.

Fate must have been smiling down on Erica that day, because when she spun the bottle, it landed on Kylie.

"WHAT? NO! I'M NOT SHAVING MY HEAD! I HAVEN'T CUT MY HAIR IN SIX YEARS!" Kylie exclaimed.

"You have to, it's the rules." Erica said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't care, I'm not doing it." Kylie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You gotta." Erica said.

"Guys?" Kylie squeaked out, looking at us all with tear filled eyes.

"Don't make her shave her head, that's not right." I said.

"Don't be a pussy Kristan, it's completely fair, it's part of the game." Erica said.

"It's okay Kylie, I'll still think you're beautiful even if you have no hair." Butters said with a smile before jumping up suddenly.

"Oh hamburgers! I gotta go! I had fun, thanks for having me over guys." He exclaimed, kissing Kylie on the cheek, before running out of the house.

"So, should we continue?" Erica asked as she pulled a pair of scissors off of her desk.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING FAT ASS!" Kylie screeched out as she backed up and knocked into Craig, who flipped her off in return.

"Yea Erica, stop." I said firmly.

"Come on Kylie, be a team player, let my baby cut your hair." Clyde said. I almost expected Kylie to give in, since Clyde asked her to, however, she had more sense than that, thank goodness.

"I'm not going to let her shave my head just because of a stupid game!" Kylie snapped.

"Yea guys, this is stupid, let's just continue the game, if Kylie doesn't want to shave her head, she shouldn't have to, there are no binding agreements in this game." Craig said.

"The score is three against three, and Erica's so fat she counts as two people, so it's four against three." Kendra said.

"Fuck you Kendra!" Erica yelled before stabbing our blonde friend in the eye with the scissors.

"Oh my god! She killed Kenny!" I exclaimed.

"You bastards!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Eh, I kill that bitch all the time." Erica said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Wow, psycho much?" Craig said.

"Shut up Craig, she's not psycho, she's just a strong dominant woman." Clyde said.I groaned and rolled my eyes, he was so into Erica that it was sickening, I honestly couldn't picture him giving Kylie flowers with how into Erica he was. A thought then hit me, maybe Erica had convinced Clyde to give her the flowers, to pretend to like her, only to humiliate her!

I could not let that happen.

"Well, I'm hungry guys, get the hell out of my house so I can eat." Erica snapped.

"Uh, why do we have to leave so you can eat?" I asked.

"So you fatties don't eat all my food, NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Erica yelled, shoving us all out the door including Clyde.

"Man, I love when she's aggressive." Clyde said, smiling lovingly at the door.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Kylie,

"Can we talk in private?" I whispered in her ear.

"Sure." She replied with a shrug.

"So, what's up?" She then asked when we were away from the group.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked.

"A few things, why?" She asked.

"Well, you kept calling me Stan, and once you even called Erica Cartman just like-" I stopped myself, I was about to say just like old times, but I didn't want her to think I needed to be sent to the loony bin or something, "why did you call me Stan?" I finished.

"Oh, I don't remember calling you that, I'm sorry if it offended you." She said with a slight blush.

"Oh no, it didn't offend me at all, in fact, I liked it, can I tell you a secret?" I asked as an idea started forming in my head. If I couldn't be a boy like I wanted biologically, then maybe I could refer to myself as a boy, and have other people also refer to me as a boy named Stan, until I found a way to reverse this. It wouldn't be perfect,I knew that, however, I could sort of be like my old self again.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Kylie said.

"I'm transgender, I'm not messing around like Erica was in grade four just so I can use the boy's bathroom, I really am a boy trapped in a girl's body." I said.

Kylie responded by smiling and wrapping her arms around me, hugging me close,

"I know you're not making it up, and besides, who the hell would want to use the boy's restroom willingly? Those things are disgusting." She said with a shudder.

"So, you're okay with me being trans-gendered?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course, you're my best friend no matter what." She said with a smile.

"You're my super best friend." I said, hugging her tightly.

Tomorrow at school, I would come out as trans-gendered, I just hoped that everyone would be as supportive as Kylie was.


End file.
